My Reaction
by StarElectric
Summary: This is a story on what my reaction would be if I were to encounter Beast Boy. Enjoy!


I was basking in the sun, sitting on the bottom step of the backyard porch, and drinking peppermint tea. In the forested part in the rear of the yard, I hear the wild rustling of bushes. I jump, spilling tea on my hand (lucky for me it wasn't hot), turn my head to the direction of the sound, and walk halfway up the steps for safety. I knew it is a large animal because they were too many leaves dancing for it to be a squirrel or cat. A wolf emerges from the thicket? but there was something extremely unusual about it. It had green fur. I run to the top of the steps, startled at this sight. I was even more surprised when I saw it transform into a human. After jumping 1000 feet in the air from witnessing this, I calm down enough to discover that "it" was a "he". When he took a step forward, I raise the cup of tea in my right hand, ready to chuck it, if he attacks me. He suddenly passes out, hitting the ground with a dull thud, kind of like the sound of a heavy object hitting thick ground followed by the halting of rustling of leaves beneath his weight. It turns out he wasn't coming after me, he was falling forward. I slowly walk down the steps and approach him cautiously, assuming he was dead. I check his pulse and it turns out he just lost consciousness.

Not wanting to leave the poor man (or thing) there, I go up the porch stairs to the back door, wash the tea off my hand, unlock the front door, and drag him into the house from the back yard, because it was easier than dragging him up the porch stairs despite being closer. It's a good thing I did not drag him up the porch stairs. He was heavy! At least 150 pounds! Too exhausted to take him up to an upstairs bedroom (also afraid of dropping him down the stairs) I am able to pull him onto the couch, allowing his head to rest on the arm of the couch. I stood over him trying to figure out what on earth to do with him and what can I do to help him. While trying to figure out what to do next, I stop and observe him.

Gender: male.

Height: I wasn't quite sure (he looked about 68 inches in length…)

Name: unknown (at the moment).

Age: still young, about 22 years old in appearance.

Skin: a healthy looking (I think) lime green.

Physique: muscular but, not steroid looking, and (surprisingly) masculine proportions.

Species: … … …

Hair: A luscious, hunter green, about shoulder length (I couldn't really tell he was laying on his back).

Eyes: … I'm not sure….

I don't remember what his eye color was when he was looking at me, but I bet $3000 that they were going to be green or a shade of green. After hesitating for a second, I pry open his right eyelid to get a quick look at his eye color and unsurprised, it is a hard, emerald green. An unusual shade but his eyes looked human. He began to stir a little after I release his eyelid. I jumped back as he began to wake up. He rubbed his right eye, and gave me a funny look.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a slightly irritated tone. I jumped back even father surprised that he spoke. He had a deep, nasally voice. I was not expecting him to speak because according to what I have witnessed, he can turn into animals. The animals he turned into only came in green to what I have seen. I stare at him still a tad bowled over. He breaks the silence and introduces himself.

"My name is Garfield, but I would appreciate it if you called me 'Beast boy'." The introduction is immediately followed by my stifled laughter, both names being rather silly. I stop laughing at the sight of the un-amused look on his face.

"I'm sorry…are you alright?"

"Apology accepted and yes. I'm fine". He then attempts to get up but is halted by a pain in his side. He looks down at his left side of his abdomen to discover a wound. I look worriedly at him.

"It's ok. I'm fine." He groaned.

"What happened and why did you pass out?" I ask him.

"This may sound a bit outrageous but, I was on a dangerous mission. I've been gone for about two days…" he is then interrupted by his growling stomach. "Now that I think about I don't think I've had time to eat while working on it…" he says with slight embarrassment. The wound I got from a fight earlier…" He explains to me. "Thank you for helping me by the way." He adds and then smiles.

"A dangerous mission? Okay, whatever. I'll ask him about it later…" I think to myself. I then notice him wince a second time.

"I thought you said you were fine... and speaking of wound, you need to tend to that. It looks kind of deep. You sit tight for a sec…" I go upstairs and return with some gauze, bandages, and medicine for his wound. I attempt to put the medicine on his wound but am halted by his hand grabbing my wrist. He tries carefully not to puncture my skin with his solid black, four inch claws he sported on both of his hands.

"It's all right. I'll take it from here." He says as he gingerly releases me. I watch him bandage his own wound.

"Alright, now that that is done, what do you like to eat? I know you're hungry." I ask him.

"I'm a vegetarian." He says proudly and sits there as if waiting for a fanfare.

"You probably don't but… do you have any tofu?" he asks politely.

"Tofu?" was the first thing that came to my mind. "Does he really eat that?" I continue to ask myself. He sat waiting for my answer. I thought he was pulling my leg and "wanted vegetarian food" as a decoy so with my back turned, he can devour me like the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. I go to the cabinet, open up a can of string beans, heat them up on the stove, and then give them to him in a porcelain bowl, keeping an ever watchful eye on him the entire time, not trusting him quite yet. I hand him the bowl and a utensil. I caution him that it is hot and return to the kitchen to get him something to drink. I come back with a large cup of cool water, and find that he was indeed vegetarian, or at least an omnivore seeing that cleaned the bowl of its contents. I thought for sure he was he going to ask for raw meat or something, especially with teeth like that. His mouth consisted of long, sharp fangs affixed on all four corners of his jaws. Shorter, sharp teeth taking over the first half of the front, top and bottom, and molars occupying the remaing back, kind of like a bear's mouth (I observed this when I was talking to him). I handed him the cup of water. He gratefully takes it. I watch his throat fluctuate as he drank (I was also staring at the mole he sported at the base of his neck).

"Thank you." He smiles and returns the cup.

"Are you still hungry?" I ask him.

"Yes." He quickly answers with a wide smile. I go back to the kitchen for more "vegetarian food". I return with some bell peppers, a head of bok choy, and 2 more bowls of canned veggies (white corn and sliced potatoes). I wasn't going to eat these things, so I might as well give them to him. After his meal, he sinks into the couch, his gloved fingers clasped together, resting at the top of his sated stomach. Nursed and fed, I leave him to rest.

"Good...with a full belly, he probably won't eat me…" I whisper quietly to myself, slowly making my way upstairs so "Beast boy" can sleep.

I return downstairs to see how my guest is doing. I see he looks very well rested…and slimmer.

"How did you sleep?" I ask from the middle step.

"Great." He replied with a yawn.

"Well, it's been fun, but I need to hit the road." He says with a stretch.

"Wait! Hold on a sec." I stop him dead in his tracks. "One, where do you plan on going next, and two, you never really told me who you are." I protested. He looks at me, taking in what I said to him. He takes a deep breath and then begins to answer my question.

"Well… I am a superhero and a member of a team. The Teen Titans to be exact. I'm Beast boy, as I said earlier. You may have heard of me, you may not." He properly introduces himself to me. I just stare at him.

"…A superhero…" I reply. "What the heck does he mean by 'superhero'? This isn't a cartoon…" I think to myself. "He must think I was born yesterday, fell off a turnip truck, gullible, AND stupid.

"Oh really… Ok 'Mr. Superhero'…" I exaggerate on the hyphen. "What sort of 'superpower' do you have?" he gives me a sly smile and transforms into a wolf. I jump back just as surprised as I was when I first saw him do this.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…" he gives me a big smile upon shifting back. I stare at him in curiosity while he returns my stare with a look of pride.

"So your power is turning into a wolf? " His expression changes into a blank stare.

"Not quite. I can turn into animals." He says plainly.

"Different kinds of animals? That's really cool actually" I commend him.

"Thank you very much" he replies with a proud flicker in his eyes, almost as if he always get's that kind of reaction.

"You know, now that I think about it, I have heard of a constantly growing group of heroes that go by the title "Teen Titans"…They later changed their name to the "Titans", assuming that they grew up. I also heard they had a shape shifter on their team. This must be him. "

"Okay, that answers one question… Where will you go next?"

"With my mission complete, I can return to Titans Tower". He continues to explain.

"Titans Tower…that must be their head quarters. That's in Jump Cit isn't it? This also means he was serious about this 'mission' nonsense." I think to myself again.

"Alright. It's good to know that you have a place to stay so you can finish recovering." I reply.

"Well, I better get going he says with a smile. All of a sudden a strange beeping noise rings from his pocket. He pulls out a strange black and yellow device with a capital "T" in its center. He flips it open like a cell phone and speaks into it like a walkie-talkie.

"Yea?" he answers.

"Where have you been?" A deep voiced women bellows at him causing Beastboy and I to jump. "You reported to us that you finished your mission HOURS ago!"

It's ok! Everything's fine now!"

"Now'? What happened earlier?"

"Well…I completed the mission but unfortunately, not unscathed. I was on my way to Titans Tower so I can rest in the infirmary, but unfortunately I didn't make it."

"You didn't make it? What do you mean by you didn't make it?"

"I blacked out and when I woke up I was rescued and being poked at by a lady." He looks at me and smiles. I return the smile.

"You blacked out? Are you alright..?" her bellowing reduces to a worried tone.

"Yes. I'm fine now." He says gently. "In fact I should be leaving for Titans Tower in just a couple of minutes. He finishes.

"Alright…you get back here soon, and BE CAREFUL." She orders and then hangs up.

"Your wife?" I ask teasingly.

"No…well, not yet anyway." He says with softness in his voice. I could have sworn he was blushing when he told me that. Apparently he has his eye on someone.

"Well, you better hurry back to "Titans Tower" with your friend."

"Yeah…thanks for helping me." He says with a bright smile and a hug. I was not expecting a hug from this guy. It was a little strange but I didn't mind.

"You're very welcome." I hug him back feeling slightly awkward, yet enjoying his body warmth.

"Alright. You take care of yourself." I bid him adieu.

"You too." He replies. I follow him to the front door to outside and watch him walk to the sidewalk. He gives on last wave before transforming into an eagle and taking off, back home.

"Goodbye!" he shouts down to me from the air.

"Goodbye!" I yell back as I watch him fly away, a stranger on the ground. "May we meet again soon my "Teen Titan" friend…and I hope you remember me…" I say to myself as I head back into the house.


End file.
